Three to Tango
"Three To Tango" is the sixth episode of the first season of Faking It. It first aired on May 27, 2014. Plot Amy agrees to a threesome with Liam and Karma; Shane steps in for Lauren's dance partner. Summary We open up with Karma telling Amy about her “three way” idea. Amy immediately shoots her down. There’s no way she’s having a threesome, she explains. At school, Shane tells Amy she should go along with it. After all, Karma wouldn’t suggest the idea if she didn’t feel something for Amy. He sees it as an opportunity for Amy to figure out her feelings for Karma once and for all. As Shane leaves for a yoga session, Karma arrives and Amy accepts the threesome proposition. Amy and Karma meet up with Liam to set up their threesome. Turns out, Liam didn’t think the girls would go through with it. They reassure him that lesbians always keep their word. They decide to meet Saturday and Amy tells Liam to bring condoms. In the guidance office, Principal Penelope has left Tommy (Lauren’s boyfriend) and some guy he got in a fight with. In walks Liam, who’s leaving a frantic message to Shane about the upcoming three-way with Karma and Amy. He spots a giant fishbowl of condoms and proceeds to take a few…or them all. As he’s about to walk away, he’s interrupted by Tommy and the second guy who overheard Liam’s voicemail message. Liam is now every straight guy’s God and they’re willing to help him perfect this epic threesome. With Karma and Amy, they’re lingerie shopping. Well Karma is, Amy is just there for her opinion. Karma unveils her garment of choice and needless to say Amy’s mouth drops at the sight. Karma takes this as worry, but Amy reassures her she’s not backing out unless Karma is. The two decide that a run-through is much needed. As Shane enters the school's yoga studio, he sees it's been turned into Lauren’s dance studio. Lauren is hard at work in the studio because she has a very important upcoming dance competition with her suave gay dance partner, Pablo. Speaking of, Pablo enters the studio with a broken leg. Now Lauren’s in need of a new partner. Another gay male perhaps? One with the name Shane who now has an interest in dancing (courtesy of his insta-crush on Pablo)? Lauren and Shane begin practicing their dance routine for the competition while Pablo critiques. They have the number down! There is one hiccup though: Lauren’s sparkly costume outshines Shane’s drab black suit. Onto a different sort of rehearsal, Karma and Amy are suited up in Amy’s Mom’s trench coats. Prior to Karma walking in, Amy leaves Shane an urgent voicemail about Karma not leaving the signals she thought. As soon as Karma enters, it’s time to get serious. Opposite from one another, they practice taking their coats off. Karma notices Amy’s wearing a wife beater and shorts. “I was trying to be authentic,” she states. After Amy’s taken off Karma’s coat, the two begin to slowly lean into one another. Just when Amy thinks they’ll kiss, Karma ruins it by placing her hand on top of her mouth. Practice is over. Karma can barely contain her excitement for the “losing of her V-Card.” “I wish you could be there.” Confused, Amy states that she will. That’s when Karma reveals her true intentions. All along Karma wanted Amy to make up an excuse to leave before anything got too hot and heavy, leaving Karma and Liam alone. A little later, with Karma gone, Amy tries to call Shane again. Voicemail. She rants about Karma and what the threesome is turning out to be. While she’s seeking his advice, she figures out the solution all on her own. She has to make Karma want her to stay. While the infamous threesome is hours away, so is Shane and Lauren’s dance competition! Shane arrives in a more modified version of the suit Lauren gave him. Lauren doesn’t take the new bedazzled suit well. Like at all! She storms off in a huffy fit. Shane follows and apologizes. He thought by sprucing up the suit, they’d have a better chance at winning. That and he’s been trying to impress Pablo. Lauren says she’d do the exact same thing if she was him. They come to the realization that they’re very much the same. She also exclaims that basically being Shane, she doesn’t want to see Pablo’s heart get broken. And once the competition is over (they win third place!), Shane politely turns down Pablo. The threesome is finally happening. All three members are awkwardly sitting on the motel bed with Karma and Amy wearing their trench coats. Amy breaks the awkwardness by saying “Is this a staring contest or a threesome?” She confidently stands up and takes off her trench coat to reveal ridiculously sexy lingerie. Needless to say both Karma and Liam are flabbergasted. Still in control, Amy begins to take off Karma’s trench coat all while telling her “girlfriend” to relax (Oh and Liam is on the bed with his mouth open while this is going on). The two kiss and adorably repeat the same lines as their first kiss in the Pilot: “Woah.” “I know.” But this time, both girls seem to have gotten something out of that kiss (Karma‘s eyes say it all). Unfortunately, Liam takes the advice Tommy gave him earlier about kissing the girl you find least attractive first and begins to kiss Amy. Karma, with tears in her eyes, can’t partake in this and instantly leaves. And we’re all left wondering why and/or who she was jealous of. Amy or Liam? Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes